Resident Evil: Escaping the Nightmare
by Anthony2190
Summary: This story follows a Young RPD SWAT Officer named Ryan Sharps who is trying to escape Raccoon City with the help of Former STARS member Rebecca Chambers There might be a slight romance between the two
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil in any way unless you count the video games Ryan Sharps is my character **

**Hope you like the story constructive criticism is welcome and yes I do know that my Grammar and Punctuation sucks I'm working on it **

**

* * *

**

**Intro**

**It started with disappearances STARS Bravo Team was sent it to investigate the disappearances in the Arklay Mountains contact them was soon lost Alpha Team was sent in after them they came back only four STARS were left they were telling us the woods were full of Zombies and Monsters we didn't believe it maybe if we did we wouldn't be in this damn mess**

_Raccoon City September 23rd 4:00 PM_

"Does anyone get the feeling the Irons has no idea what the hell he's doin he's dropping us right in the middle of a fucking hornets nest I mean I've heard of stupid mistakes but this just takes the cake. people are eating each other and he wants to drop us right in the middle of it" A SWAT Team member said as they're helicopter flew toward its destination

"Shut up Danvers I don't see why they give you a gun you could kill someone with all your bitching" I said sarcastically while checking the magazine of his handgun and holstering it

"Oh ya Sharps and your sarcasm would make them drop dead on they're asses" Danvers said smirking while the other SWAT officers in the helicopter laughed at they're antics but the laughing quickly died down as they flew over the burning streets of Raccoon city

"ETA to LZ 2 minutes load up and get ready" The Pilot yelled from the cockpit the atmosphere in the Helicopter's Cabin was tense as the SWAT officers inside began they're weapons check

"When you get down to street level form a perimeter anyone who gets within 80 meters of the unit gets put down understand no excuses" Sergeant Night the Team Leader yelled to the group as two ropes dropped down into the intersection out of the side of the helicopter

I gripped the rope nervously and looked down at the swarm of people below who were now shuffling they're way toward the helicopter

"Dammnit Ryan move I'm not getting any younger" Danvers yelled pushing me from the chopper I held onto the rope for dear life my eyes were clenched shut and then I felt my boots hit the ground I opened them and saw the people shuffling closer to me I quickly raised my MP5 "Freeze don't come any closer!!" I yelled my voice cracked as I noticed the chunks of flesh missing from the people walking towards me I quickly turned when I felt a hand touch my shoulder it was only Sergeant Night I watched as the other roped down form the chopper and began to fire into the crowd it was like a bad nightmare that I couldn't wake up from hesitantly I raised my own MP5 and chose me first target it was a Man in a Tan Bloodstained suit a chunk of his cheek was missing but it didn't seem to bother him as he gazed at me with those milky white eyes

"Sharps open fire!!" Sergeant Night yelled in my ear the order quickly registered in my mind as I nodded and fired a burst into the mans chest I saw a bloom of red from where the bullets had impacted his chest but it didn't stop him he continued his mindless march toward me his blood encrusted jaw hanging open I instantly felt fear creeping through me as he got closer it was than I heard a single shot ring out among all the other and the man fell to the ground a hole around the size of a nickel in his forehead I looked back to see Sergeant Night standing there with his M4 Carbine raised a Stoic expression upon his face

"I gave you an order Sharps open fire" Sergeant Night said to me I nodded and quickly raised my MP5 not hesitating to fire a 6 round burst into the chest of a man wearing a white hospital gown I saw the blood spurt out of the wounds I had inflicted on him but still no response he only continued forward completely ignoring the fact that blood was now pouring from his mangled chest I pulled the trigger again letting another 6 round burst rip into the mans chest only mangling him more

I heard a voice scream behind me "Its no good they won't go down this is suicide what do we do Sarge!!" I recognized the voice it was Danvers

I looked back there were only 3 of us now I hadn't even noticed there were 10 of us before and in such a short amount of time it was only Me, Night and Danvers

"We're gonna die here" I whispered to myself watching the creatures feast on my teammates the men I used to play cards with and work with in the police station now they were only raw steak to these undead bastards it was then I felt Anger rage through me I looked forward again and fired full auto into the entire crowd of Undead not bothering to aim before Night grabbed me by the back of my vest and began dragging me toward an alley way I fought and struggled only to hear a thud noise and a feel a sharp pain on the back of my head as I fell into unconsciousness.

**Please Review I'll Update as soon as possible **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading I hope your enjoying it so far I think this is the first story about Resident Evil people actually like **

**please review thank you **

* * *

I opened my eyes and to be honest I felt like shit my head was pounding I looked around we were in an old van. Sergeant Night and Danvers were in the front seat talking

"We can get to the Station using the Main Street Police Barricades are set up along all of the other routes" Sergeant Night said pointing at a Map they had spread over the dashboard

"Are you crazy the Main Street is filled with those Bastards" Danvers said shaking his head

"Well do you have a better idea on how to get to the Station?" Night asked

Suddenly a thought appeared in my head "The Sewers" I said sitting up my head pounded even more but that wasn't important at the moment

"The sewers?" Danvers asked looking back his eyebrows raised

"No that's a good idea the Raccoon City Police department is directly connected to the Sewer grid if we can survive anything we find down there and get to the Station we should be fine" Night said nodding

"This is Raccoon City Police Station to all civilians the Station Safe House is compromised I repeat avoid the Police Station" A voice said over Nights walkie talkie

"You've got to be shitting me they took out the Station!!" Danvers said

Suddenly a gunshot rang out somewhere in the Alley they were parked in followed by a high pitched female voice "get back!!" The voice screamed

I quickly opened the back of the van and spotted a girl with short dark browned hair backing away from a group of 5 zombies I quickly raised my MP5 only to hear a click noise I quickly tossed it down to the ground and pulled out my handgun and took aim firing 7 of my 15 shots 2 of them fell to the ground dead from headshots the other shots flew off target they were getting closer to the girl I steadied my breathing and took aim firing another 3 shots each hitting its mark creating a dime sized hole in their skulls

The girl looked toward me with her eyes wide a bit of blood had sprayed onto her face

I held out my hand "Are you alright?" I asked holstering my handgun

She nodded taking hold of my hand and pulling herself up "thanks for helping me out" The girl said

"Helping? He saved your life!!" Danvers said just getting out of the van admiring my handiwork

"I'm Rebecca" the girl said holding her hand out

"Officer Ryan Sharps at your duty miss" I said shaking her hand

Danvers walked over to us "wait Officer Rebecca Chambers. member of S.T.A.R.S?" Danvers asked noticing the Samurai Edge handgun in Rebecca's hand

"Yes" Rebecca said nodding

"Hey if you were carrying that how come you didn't use it" Danvers asked raising an eyebrow

"I fired my last round when I was attacked I'm lucky that you guys came to help me" Rebecca said smiling slightly

"Glad to be of service" Danvers said nodding

"Ya right I did all the work" I said picking up my MP5 and ejecting the magazine grabbing another from my vest pocket and loading it into my MP5

"Are you guys apart of SWAT?" Rebecca asked noticing the uniforms they were wearing

"We were until this whole damn city decided to go nuts" Danvers said nodding

I nodded "We should get going before more of those things show up" I heard Sergeant Night say

I turned and looked at him he looked pale and sickly almost as if he were dead

"Sir are you alright you look kinda sick" I said

"I'm fine one of those bastards bit me it won't stop bleeding" Night said sitting down in the back of the van and pulling up the sleeve of his navy blue shirt revealing a bloody bite mark made by human teeth

"Here let me see maybe I can stop the bleeding" Rebecca said walking over and observing the wound

I stood behind her it looked like Night was looking more like a corpse every second until I saw his eyes close and his chest stopped rising

"Oh shit" I muttered checking for a pulse

"What is it?!" Danvers said rushing over

I closed my eyes and shook my head "He's dead" I muttered stepping back

I heard a shriek as Rebecca bumped back into me

My eyes shot open to see Night stumbling toward us his eyes were milky white just like the man I had seen before and his jaw hung open

I quickly pushed Rebecca away toward a wall as Night lunged forward grabbing me by the shoulder and snapping at my neck with his teeth

"Danvers gets him the hell off me!!!" I yelled pushing Night's snapping jaws away from my throat

Danvers grabbed Night by the back of his vest and threw him against a wall and pulled out his handgun aiming it at Night "Sarge back up I don't want to have to shoot you!!" Danvers yelled

"Danvers! Shoot him dammnit!!" I yelled pulling out my own handgun and aiming at Night he had an expressionless look upon his face as he shuffled forward

I heard a gunshot and saw Night stumble back against a wall and slide down it a small hole in between his eyes

"What just happened he was dead!!?" Danvers yelled dropping his handgun and backing away

"He was infected you get infected through the bite" Rebecca whispered looking toward Night

"Oh that would have been nice to know!!" Danvers yelled

"Danvers shut up yelling isn't helping us right now we need to find a way out of place" I said holstering my handgun

* * *

**Pierre: Geez didn't see that coming poor Night please review in his honor **


End file.
